Blues del Bantha Saltarín
by GoldenJedi
Summary: Un poco de diversión a costa de Luke ;


**Blues del Bantha Saltarín**

Había días en que Luke Skywalker se preguntaba si estaba equivocado y lo que él había creído que era la voz de Ben Kenobi hablándole en medio de una tormenta de Hoth había sido solo una alucinación. O si, en el improbable caso de que efectivamente hubiera recibido un mensaje del fallecido Maestro Jedi, lo había hecho en forma correcta. Quizá lo que Ben había querido decir realmente era algo así como: _Luke, NO debes ir al sistema Dagobah. NO aprenderás de Yoda..._

Porque Yoda estaba chiflado. O quizá el chiflado era él mismo por quedarse.

Por supuesto que a Yoda le había picado la curiosidad por lo que comía y cómo había crecido tanto a base de raciones en barrita. Había días en que Luke se preguntaba, más allá de los cuestionamientos a su propia salud mental, si lo único que le importaba a Yoda en estos días era la comida.

- ¡Luke! –Lo interrumpió la anciana criatura, clavándole la varita de gimmer en las costillas. – ¡De soñar despierto dejar debes! ¡Servicio, la mesa cuatro requiere! ¡Date prisa!

Mientras el joven rebelde zigzagueaba entre la docena de mesas desparramadas al frente de El Bantha Saltarín, varios clientes de al menos tres especies diferentes le gritaban sus pedidos. Gracias a la Fuerza, literalmente, Luke era capaz de entender lo que querían y almacenarlo en su memoria para luego comunicarlo a la cocina. Esta habilidad también le ayudaba a anticipar las intenciones del par de chicas twi'lek de la mesa siete y así evitar que le pellizcaran el trasero.

Mientras cargaba una bandeja con tres órdenes de rata de pantano asada con puré de tubérculos para los devaronianos de la mesa seis y una segunda con bebidas surtidas para los ithorianos que estaban esperando que su _gaggli_ estuviera listo, Luke recordaba el día en que había conocido al Maestro Jedi.

/

Luego del aterrizaje forzozo y de dejar su X-wing semienterrado en el pantano su esperanza había florecido brevemente cuando el extraño le había dicho que conocía a Yoda y que podía guiarlo hasta su morada. Sin embargo había insistido en que debían comer primero, por lo que no se había sorprendido cuando el comedero había parecido ser el primer destino de sus pasos.

En vez de acomodarse en una mesa o en el bar, el pequeño ser había pasado detrás del mostrador e ingresado en la cocina. Un ughnaught se afanaba en torno a los fuegos mezclando el contenido de una olla hirviente con una gran cuchara de madera. Su guía casi cayó dentro de la misma olisqueando el vapor para luego tomar rápidamente unas hierbas de un estante y agregarlas a la mezcla.

Unos minutos después Luke estaba sentado en un pequeño banco frente a un cuenco de sopa que olía mejor que nada que hubiera probado en su vida. - ¡Come! – Ordenó el pequeñajo misterioso.

- Pero necesito encontrar a Yoda...

- ¡Paciencia! La hora de cenar del Jedi también es...

Luke no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido a continuación. Quizá la extraña sopa contenía algún alucinógeno pero hubiera jurado que en ese momento volvió a escuchar la voz de Ben, discutiendo con el extraño.

- Enseñarle no puedo, el niño no tiene paciencia – sentenció finalmente el molesto ser parecido a un sapo. _Aprenderá a ser paciente_, respondió la voz fantasmal de Kenobi. ¿O quizá había dicho _no aprenderá_? Era difícil entender entre los ruidos de la cocina. Un segundo ughnaught se había unido al primero y se estaban gruñendo mutuamente en su idioma. ¿Que significaba todo esto? Quizá el tipito ese de las orejas puntiagudas era ventrílocuo y todo era un elaborado truco...

El segundo ughnaught salió por la puerta trasera y regresó cargando una fuente con una pieza enorme de... _algo_ asado, que presentó a la mascullante criatura verdosa. Luke volvió su atención a la sopa – en realidad tenía bastante apetito – pero para su horror lo siguiente que escuchó fue el familiar _snap-hiss_ de un sable láser.

Instintivamente saltó hacia atrás, volcando su asiento y encendiendo su propio sable. El Maestro Chef – ¿o Maestro Jedi? – lo ignoró y procedió a trozar la carne asada en porciones más pequeñas con precisos movimientos de su verde hoja láser.

- Los jugos dentro, conserva. También le da un toque de sabor – le explicó al atónito joven humano.

- ¿Yo-yoda? – Tartamudeó Luke.

Y así fue como Luke se convirtió en el aprendiz de Yoda. De qué, todavía estaba por verse.

/

Hasta donde él sabia, ser un mozo en un asador en un planeta pantanoso, y uno que ni siquiera figuraba en las cartas de navegación para peor, no era la forma más rápida de convertirse en Jedi. Pero su X-wing seguía hundido en el agua barrosa y no había podido convencer a ninguno de los clientes de que lo sacaran de Dagobah.

Para algunos, cenar en El Bantha Saltarín parecía ser algún tipo de experiencia religiosa, una especie de peregrinaje sagrado y reaccionaban horrificados cuando les expresaba su deseo de abandonar a Yoda.

Otros, evidentemente, no tenían la menor intención de añadir un tripulante más con quien los botines tuvieran que ser compartidos luego y dudaba en usar el nombre de Han en caso de que alguno de los cliente fuera uno de los cazadores de recompensas que lo buscaban. Además, estaba casi seguro de que los antiguos Jedi no hubieran aprobado que se uniera a un grupo dedicado a cazar a su mejor amigo.

Fue para la época en que llegó a esta última conclusión que tuvo un extraño sueño donde Ben le decía que debía confiar en Yoda y sus extraños métodos, que era el único Maestro Jedi que podía enseñarle. Así que se rindió y se dedicó a esquivar pequeñas mesas y clientas manilarga.

A pesar de todo, el negocio era un éxito. Siempre había gente esperando a que abrieran al atardecer y los únicos días tranquilos eran cuando llovía. Los clientes llegaban de todos los rincones de la galaxia, el boca a boca de que Yoda hacía la mejor carne asada de la Regiones Conocidas se expandía lenta pero continuamente.

Luke había aprendido a mantener en equilibrio una bandeja cargada en cada mano y otra sobre la cabeza con la ayuda de la Fuerza. Había aprendido a percibir lo que los clientes realmente querían – no lo que decían que querían – en cuestión de segundos. Había aguantado durante horas las interminables lecciones de Yoda sobre los mejores condimentos para cada tipo de carne, sobre métodos de cocción, sus ventajas y desventajas. Su Maestro podía parlotear sin fin a cerca de cuales ingredientes eran más agradables para cada especie, cuales eran venenosos y cuales tenían efectos secundarios. Podía disertar a cerca de los hongos, especialmente, por días enteros. Luke se acostumbró a dormir con los ojos abiertos durante esas sesiones.

/

Si había algo que Yoda podía decir en favor de Luke, es que era rápido para aprender. No muy paciente, pero rápido si era. Tanto que hasta estaba considerando aceptar la oferta de Ugnar y tomarse tres días libres para probar los baños de barro hidratantes que el jefe del clan ughnaught regenteaba al otro lado del planeta.

/

Luke no podía creerlo cuando Yoda le dijo que se iba por tres días y que él quedaría a cargo. Hasta ese momento no pensaba que el anciano Maestro Jedi lo considerara capacitado para nada más complicado que lavar los platos sucios. Lo haría sentir orgulloso.

- A Ugnar pregúntale, si dudas tienes – le dijo Yoda al despedirse.

/

Los primeros dos días transcurrieron sin problemas – nada importante, al menos. Había habido algo de revuelo en la cocina cuando Luke confundió las deposiciones de la mascota de Ugnar por fresas corellianas secas, pero los bothan a los que se es sirvió esa salsa no lo notaron. De hecho, pidieron una segunda porción.

Fue entonces cuando apareció el extraño. Un humano alto de cabello gris y varios anillos costosos brillando en los dedos. Cuando Luke le preguntó respetuosamente el nombre, había dicho que era Burdi Torian, de Coruscant, un viajero por placer.

Luke no le creyó ni por un instante. No en vano había estado durante tres años con la Alianza. Había aprendido algunas cosas en ese tiempo. Como reconocer a un agente imperial desde un kilómetro de distancia, por ejemplo. Y la Fuerza le decía que esta persona ocultaba algo, algo de importancia. Y que se encontraba aquí con un propósito específico.

No podía dejarlo que lastimara a Yoda. La vieja criatura era molesta estaba bastante loca, pero le caía bien y lo respetaba por lo que había sido: el jefe del Consejo Jedi. Probablemente se había vuelto loco de dolor cuando los Jedi habían sido cazados como animales y asesinados durante las Purgas. El pequeñazo se merecía vivir en paz el resto de sus días aunque eso supusiera seguirle la corriente en este capricho suyo de regentear una parrilla.

Cuando sorprendió al tal Burdi colándose a la cocina y haciendo toda clase de preguntas a cerca de Yoda a los trabajadores ughnaught tomó una decisión. Lo encaminó de vuelta a su mesa, prometiéndole que le llevaría la mejor carne asada que probaría en su vida y luego se dirigió al cuarto del Maestro Jedi, de donde tomó su reserva de condimentos especiales e ingredientes raros.

/

Yoda inspeccionó el cadáver con desánimo.

- ¿Quién era, sabes tu? – le preguntó a Luke.

- Dijo que su nombre era Burdi Torian, pero no le creí ni por un minuto – contestó el joven.

- ¡Burdi Torian era el crítico de restaurantes más famoso de Coruscant, jovencito! – Le contestó el verdoso Maestro enojado – ¡Mi pasaporte al entorno del Emperador, era él! ¡Atraído a Palpatine hasta aquí, podría haber!

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Murmuró Luke, dándose cuenta de que envenenar al crítico había sido un gran error.

- ¡Por eso es que fallas! – sentenció Yoda. – Al entrenamiento tradicional, tendremos que recurrir – masculló, mientras cerraba El Bantha Saltarín para siempre y despedía a los ughnaughts. – Una vez en 900 años una idea original tengo y el joven Skywalker la arruina… ¡Típico!

Trajo la mochila de Luke, le indicó que se la pusiera y luego se deslizó dentro. - ¡Comienza a correr, ahora! – ordenó.

Luke comenzó con lo que sería la primera de una serie de largas, desafiantes y agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento. Y no abría propinas al final.

**FIN**

N/A: esta historia fue escrita para un desafío en - Mi desafío fue: Durante su estancia en Dagobah, Yoda abre una parrilla para mantenerse ocupado. El restaurante se convierte en un suceso galáctico. Escribe una historia donde un crítico de la prensa imperial llega para calificar el restaurante. Puede ser tan serio o tan tonto como desees. Puntos extra si Yoda mata al crítico (por accidente o a propósito).


End file.
